1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manufacturing a golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for demolding a golf ball precursor product from a mold cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls are frequently conventionally made by molding a core of elastomeric or polymeric material into a spheroid shape. A cover is then molded around the core. Sometimes, before the cover is molded about the core, an intermediate layer is molded about the core and the cover is then molded around the intermediate layer. The molding processes used for the cover and the intermediate layer are similar and usually involve either compression molding or injection molding.
In compression molding, the golf ball core is inserted into a central area of a two piece die and pre-sized sections of cover material are placed in each half of the die, which then clamps shut. The application of heat and pressure molds the cover material about the core.
Blends of polymeric materials have been used for modern golf ball covers because certain grades and combinations have offered certain levels of hardness to resist damage when the ball is hit with a club and elasticity to allow responsiveness to the hit. Some of these materials facilitate processing by compression molding, yet disadvantages have arisen. These disadvantages include the presence of seams in the cover, which occur where the pre-sized sections of cover material were joined, and long process cycle times which are required to heat the cover material and complete the molding process.
Injection molding of golf ball covers arose as a processing technique to overcome some of the disadvantages of compression molding. The process involves inserting a golf ball core into a die, closing the die and forcing a heated, viscous polymeric material into the die. The material is then cooled and the golf ball is removed from the die. Injection molding is well-suited for thermoplastic materials, but has limited application to some thermosetting polymers. However, certain types of these thermosetting polymers often exhibit the hardness and elasticity desired for a golf ball cover. Some of the most promising thermosetting materials are reactive, requiring two or more components to be mixed and rapidly transferred into a die before a polymerization reaction is complete. As a result, traditional injection molding techniques do not provide proper processing when applied to these materials.
Reaction injection molding is a processing technique used specifically for certain reactive thermosetting plastics. As mentioned above, by “reactive” it is meant that the polymer is formed from two or more components that react. Generally, the components, prior to reacting, exhibit relatively low viscosities. The low viscosities of the components allow the use of lower temperatures and pressures than those utilized in traditional injection molding. In reaction injection molding, the two or more components are combined and reacted to produce the final polymerized material. Mixing of these separate components is critical, a distinct difference from traditional injection molding.
The process of reaction injection molding a golf ball cover involves placing a golf ball core into a die, closing the die, injecting the reactive components into a mixing chamber where they combine, and transferring the combined material into the die. The mixing begins the polymerization reaction, which is typically completed upon cooling of the cover material.
Ejector or knockout pins are typically utilized to remove golf balls, particularly injection molded golf balls, from a mold. In such processes, the cover layer(s) is molded, and after the mold opens, ejector or knockout pins are actuated to push or eject the ball from the mold. The pins often cause cosmetic defects such as holes or pin marks in the cover layer(s), which in turn requires additional handling to produce a golf ball suitable for use and sale, or the scrapping of the ball. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for demolding a golf ball without the use of ejector or knockout pins.